


Dancing with the Devil

by azkabanlexi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Oral Sex, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Rough Sex, Sex, Slytherin, Strippers & Strip Clubs, after war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azkabanlexi/pseuds/azkabanlexi
Summary: » She's been dancing with the devil all night. It's like hell is where she wanna be. »The war is over, Voldemort is dead. The Slytherin clique is seeking some peace in Muggle London and end up at a strip club one night. All while Hermione Granger ran away from the Wizarding World, trying to erase her demons. Soon noticing that starting a new life in the muggle world isn't as easy as she thought it would be.But how do Draco and Hermione end up in the same strip club?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Dancing with the Devil

_**dancing with the devil [dansing**_ _ **with th uh** **dev-uh l]  
**_ to _dance with the devil_ is to engage in risky, reckless, or potentially immoral behaviour.

"When you dance with the devil, the devil doesn't change. The devil changes you."

[Dancing with the Devil Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3cyJnR4aMaeuxS8DfYTNyP?si=z_zC4CHNQOa3bEseXXGAYw)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I blame this on bm/bs, the auction, isolation and manacled. Because before that I wasn't even close to shipping Dramione. Yet here we are, we're writing this thing!


End file.
